blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance ' Winterpaw is a white tom with black blotches, a black tail, and a face mark covering one eye and ear. He has dark green eyes, a long tail and big feet and a heart full of love for ducks. ' Personality Winterpaw is sometimes, rarely calm, but he will snap if he is annoyed. He's really quite sassy and rude, and evil. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He likes to yell at everyone, like, a LOT. Though he usually doesn't post long comments, he usually has to mention himself in them. (He's very narcissistic). He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. He hates to admit he's caring. He thinks Cypresspaw and Fernfall are secret angels that came to earth randomely one day. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. On The Blog Winterpaw joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice, by Kat, and is now listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page. He participates in most Gatehrings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he is currently tied in first. He is mentioned in a few fanfiction's by other members. His mentor is Kat. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Eagleclaw, Snakepaw, Cypresspaw, Owlwater, RaggedOak, Flowerkit, Iceflower, Wavepaw, Mistpaw, Fernfall others, and Maplesky. Winterpaw also likes changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, but is now a Relatively Excitable Stoat. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He likes to use the words "Chunkso, OMG, awful, hiiii, yaysers, Mchankerhonkermoo, cow, whale, nu, mm, LIES, HA and mmhmm." He almost always uses capitals in wiki chat. On The Wiki Winterpaw is quite active on the wiki, often so more than Blogclan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He tries to think of pages to add, but usually makes one and fails. He always tries to do new things, and recently made his own profile. He is an active roleplayer and is almost on the wiki chat every day. He dislikes useless drama. He is one to edit the roleplay allegiances along with Iceflower and Emberdawn. He is a live chat moderator. Roleplaying Winterpaw likes to roleplay on the wiki, but usually only does with himself and makes up a whole storyline with the characters. He is sort of evil because when he does not need a character anymore he kills them off. His favourite roleplays are The Dusk Syndicate, The Twolegplace, The Dark Forest and The Tribe of Melting Ice. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. Here is a list of Winterpaw's current characters: *Puff the Chunky Squirrel (BC) *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagekit (BC) *Winterkit (BC) *Shine (DS) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Auburn (TP) *Navy (TP) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Rivera (OTT) *Malevolence (DF) *Fawnsong (DF) Trailing Stars Winterpaw has been in some chapter or another. He forgets. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw for sure, and the chapter by Meadowpaw. He has yet to write or edit a chapter, but is willing. Quotes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -Almost all the time on live chat. "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldie, when she mentioned her dog, Theo. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterpaw's mind in live chat. "YAAAAAY MY FAV PART. YOU HAVE ONE WARNING!!" -Being a horrid mod. "MUAHAHAHAAHA." -When Winter is doing evil. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterpaw inventing new song parodies to offend his frenemy Sunnystripe. ' Fanfiction '''Completed:' * Light Fading * The Living Dead * The ThunderClan Eight Cancelled: * Shaded Hearts * Rise of the Predators Book 1: Separation * Desperate Measures In Progress: * The Steps to Power- Book 1: Fade and Fire * The Fateful Eight * The Hidden Army One-Shots: * Ambition * How Cakestar Became The Leader of BlogClan * Downfall * Like, Lust, Love * How Far I Have Fallen * The Ghost of the Otter * Time Beneath The Stars * Never Enough * We Can Hurt * Dark Love * Vanishing Upcoming: * The Stories of Eight Series: Books 1, 3 and 4 * The Steps to Power Trilogy: Book 2: Catch and Conquer * I love ducks and geese''' ' Trivia *Winterpaw is currently ranked 9th on the wiki! *Winterpaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterpaw in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Surprisingly to him, he's somehow managing to still be a medicine cat even though he is insane and evil. *Winterpaw was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year Clanniversary. *According to Willowpool, he is "Winniebear Evling." *Winterpaw's current warrior name is unknown to anyone except his wife, Iceflower. *List of ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Jaitlin (Winter X Girl from his school: Unknown) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavepaw: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Winterflower (Winter X Iceflower: Currently alive and ongoing, longest ship) * Winter is very loud and scary sometimes, and at random points he acts like a mature mod (but very rarely). * He is very secretive and unpredictable and not open, but he will share some things here, like: * His favorite sport is badminton, and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television and relaxing. * His favorite color is orange. * He is a teenager. * He lives in Canada. * He is a Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Hobbit, Pirates of the Caribbean and Sci-fi geek. * His favorite animals are ducks and geese. * He is mostly a loner, and in real life he is shy around people his own age. * Besides Warriors, his favourite series are Wings of Fire, Spirit Animals, Foxcraft, The Fifth Wave, The Compound duology, Star Wars books, Young Adult novels, etc. ' Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Apprentice Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay